


狂野情狼3初见

by annasho35207



Series: 狂野情狼 [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	狂野情狼3初见

Logan觉得热，眼前浮上斑斓的色彩，看人都是影影绰绰的。

该死的，中招了！Logan愤恨地想。也不知道是哪个王八蛋趁他不注意的功夫给他的酒里下了东西，还是那种让人失了理性一味地追求欲望的阴毒东西。

Logan扶着暗巷里那脏污不堪的墙面，按着自己的心脏大口大口地倒气儿。脚边横七竖八地倒了几个人，伤势最轻的也正捂着自己肚子上被撕开的大口子哀嚎。Logan的胳膊上也有刚刚搏斗时留下的防御性刀伤，那血跟不要钱一样哗哗地往下淌。Logan好像对那些严重的刀伤毫无知觉，随它那样流。他已经无暇他顾，一路踉跄着跑离了现场。

凭借着本能，Logan避开了行人穿梭在漆黑的小巷子里。剧烈的心跳声鼓噪着耳膜，震耳欲聋。眼前开始出现血雾，黑暗中腾起鲜红的色彩。与性欲一同汹涌而来的，还有强烈的嗜血欲，凡是出现在他眼前的一切，他都想撕碎了咬烂了。

天上一道闪电劈下，豆大的雨点儿伴着隆隆雷声落了下来。Logan实在跑不动了，他不知道自己昏头涨脑跑了一路已经到了哪里。他太累了，再也跑不动了。身上伤口的疼痛和雨水浇在身上带来的冷意，让翻腾的兽性本能得以稍减。他一头栽在地上的泥水坑里，心里想着，滚他妈的这操蛋的世界就这么死了才好。闭上眼睛，任雨水冲刷着他血气翻腾的身体。

突然，不再有雨打在自己的身上。自己是昏了很久了吗？雨停了？Logan默默地想。

“你还好么？”低而清冷的声音在Logan的头顶上方传来。

Logan以为是自己失血过多的幻觉，依旧闭着眼睛懒得理会。

“如果能动，请你让开，挡着我路了。”声音冷了下来。

Logan觉得自己那个被下了药的脑子可能是坏了，还有条理地跟自己对起话来了。他闷闷地吼了一声：“滚！”，便不再想理会疯了的自己。

那一脚不算重，但是正好踢在了Logan肩膀的伤口上。疼得Logan倒吸了口凉气，被雨水泡得发白的伤口再次流出鲜血。Logan终于确定确实有人在跟自己过不去，要不是他已经彻底力竭，他一定立刻蹦起来干死这个不要命来跟他找茬儿的混蛋。

Logan勉强睁开眼睛，夜空都比这漆黑的巷子光亮。他只看到一个黑乎乎的雨伞的轮廓，至于那下面的是人是鬼是圆是扁他一点儿也看不见。

“不想死就滚远点儿！”Logan尽量让自己的语气听上去凶狠一些，至少不能一副躺在这儿等死的腔调。

“呵”一声讪笑，只见伞的黑影矮了下来。

比自己那被雨水冲刷许久得身体高热得多的温度摁住了自己的肩膀，不偏不倚正好掐在了那伤口上。疼得Logan一激灵，一句震天响的“操你妈”脱口而出。

他一定要弄死这个家伙！必须弄死！现在！立刻！马上弄死！

Logan挣扎着要爬起来，才只是翻了个身就喘得像是要断了气一样。双臂拄着地，只有一条腿屈起支撑着自己摇摇欲坠的身体，另一条却是怎么也拾不起力气完成自己想象中一跃而起的动作。

哗啦啦的雨声盖过了黑影的那一声因为麻烦而略显烦躁的叹息。

Logan满嘴的脏话被突然打断，那肩膀头子上的骨头顶着Logan的胃，生疼生疼的，没比他身上的那些刀伤强到哪儿去。被人扛在肩上大头朝下空着，被颠得直想吐。这难受劲儿就别提了，Logan骂骂咧咧了几句实在没顶住，特别没出息地昏了过去…………

Scott也不知道自己是怎么想的，扛着这个看上去就很麻烦的东西就回了自己家。

顺着楼体外面有些锈了的消防梯上了自家住的三楼，每往上走一步都在心里盘算着把人从楼上直接丢下去。倒在那儿的时候看过去还没有三块豆腐垒起来高，可压在自己肩膀上的重量差点儿没让身体素质一向过硬的自己栽个跟头。

平时那巷子里总有些磕嗨了或者是喝断片儿的酒鬼，路中间倒一个人也不是什么稀罕事儿。尽管这边住着的人三教九流什么玩意儿都有，但没什么急事儿都尽量不走这里。Scott下了班本来也没想抄近路走这边，但是他讨厌下雨，这样的鬼天气让他只想赶紧回到家里把自己弄干倒在床上装死。

他夜视能力很好，离着老远就看到了地上倒着疑似死尸的Logan。尽管已经被雨水冲淡了很多，却还是有隐隐的血腥气从那里飘过来。他大可以装作没看见一脚迈过去，但他没有。鬼使神差地开了口，又跟鬼遮眼一样的把人抬回了家。

把跟个泥猴儿一样的人扔进浴缸，水温比平时洗澡调高了两度，水流调到最强便劈头盖脸地冲洗起来。

泥汤子混着淡淡的血色，顺着水道往下排。好一会儿那破烂的衣裤才算是能被Scott接受存在于他的领地中。三下五除二地扒掉了Logan身上的衣服，连同自己也被他弄脏的一起丢进了洗衣机。

人看着还没有什么醒过来的意思，Scott给浴缸里放了热水，至少得让这家伙的体温回升才能继续做其他的伤口处理。

Scott站旁边给自己冲洗了一下，就随便围了条浴巾去客厅想找找看家里还有没有纱布之类的东西。

等他回来的时候，Logan已经缓过来了不少，至少嘴唇已经不再是泛着青紫色。Scott捞起光溜溜的Logan，擦了擦身上的水就把人扔到了卧室的床上。

Logan身上的刀伤有好几处，除了胳膊，腰上和大腿的外侧也各有一刀。好在伤口看着虽然长，但是都不算深，比胳膊上的伤势轻。伤口被水泡得肿胀发白，变得无比狰狞。上药的时候，Scott已经尽量放轻动作，还是让受伤的人疼得浑身打颤。纱布的存量剩得也少的可怜，只够简单包一下胳膊，腰和腿就只能那么露着。本来打算把人送到医院去，但是看着肤色开始出现不自然的血红，Scott也不想惹上不必要的麻烦。

处理了伤口，又硬灌了两片消炎药进去。Scott就坐到一边，对着笔记本认真的做起事情来。对自己和床上的人之间只有一条浴巾和一床薄被子这种暧昧的状态，完全视而不见。

低头正专注于手头上的活儿，Scott根本没注意到原本已经陷入昏迷的伤患已经张开了血红的双眼。

等他察觉到有黑影正向他袭来时，Logan已经冲到了他的面前，举着指甲变得锋利的爪子想要挠他。

说时迟那时快，Scott凭着猫科动物天生的敏捷优势，堪堪闪开了第一次的攻击。姿势很狼狈，大腿上还被划了道口子，破了皮儿正一点点儿地往外冒血星儿……

Scott心里那叫一个火，敢情儿自己难得好心救回来的居然是条疯獾？！就是捡条狗回来也该懂得摇摇尾巴，这倒好，不光反性还他妈的咬人！幸好新买的笔记本没给摔了，否则他肯定立刻把这玩意儿顺窗户撇出去！

不过，那Scott也没轻饶了Logan。一脚踹在Logan的心口，直接把伏在沙发上的人蹬回了床上。这一脚正正好是个窝心脚，踹得Logan差点儿一口气没上来直接背过去。

趁着Logan缓神的功夫，Scott也一跃蹦到了床上。他骑在Logan结实的腹肌上，他把Logan的双手交叠着压在头顶，掏出刚在沙发上随手抄起的领带将两只手腕紧紧地捆在床头。

“再来劲我就把你扔出去！”不放心地还又试了试松紧，怕把手腕不通血气绑一宿非废了不可。Scott在心里呸了自己好几口，心里两个声音，一个吵着绑紧点儿省得这个明显是磕了药的疯子再折腾起来把他家给拆了，一个又觉得怎么说人是自己一时心软救回来的总不能让人家伤上加伤。最后，那个莫名其妙冒出来的善良胜利了。

“等你睡着了我会帮你把绳子解开的，如果你能睡着的话。”说完，便要翻身下地。

正出去狂躁中的Logan完全不领情，他呲着牙对着Scott嘶吼。Logan已经出现了轻微的魂现，露出血红的牙肉上那对变得异常尖利的犬齿。空气中也开始有些隐约的气味，说不上好闻，满满的都是发情的味道。

味道确实有点儿勾引出了Scott的兴致，尤其是感觉到他骑着的人正在用硬邦邦的阴茎顶着他的屁股。猫类共通的恶趣味，就是喜欢玩弄自己手上的猎物。

他摸着Logan的胸脯，手感真好，软绵中带着强韧的硬度。皮肤不像女人那么光滑，但是很腻手，摸不够。现下Logan的身体正散发着高热，像火炉一样熨帖着Scott的手掌。Logan被Scott摸得直打摆子，Scott那双带着凉意的手反而将他推向了更加火热的深渊。

Scott用嘴唇包住Logan的奶子时，Logan叫得脖筋都蹦起多高。原本蔫儿在胸前的肉粒被Scott的牙齿拉扯啃咬，很快就硬挺成了软糯弹牙的可口小点心。

Logan爽得有点儿找不到北了，药劲儿上头的他已经渴望热乎乎的肉体多时。他仰着头啊啊地喘着粗气，叫唤着意义不明的音节。口水顺着嘴边淌了下来，Scott看见了，又替Logan舔回了他自己的嘴里。

Scott一只手摸上了Logan勃起的阴茎。嗬！又大又硬，形状也笔直漂亮。吐出来的水儿都流到大腿根儿了，再玩一会儿估计得淌得Logan身子下面的床单跟尿过一样。

Logan耸动着腰，在Scott的掌心里抽动。他眼前全是炸开的火星子，不管不顾地操着Scott的右手。

让狼獾随便爽去的那还能是死对头猞猁么…Scott揪着Logan胸前几根卷曲黝黑的胸毛就是一扽。疼地Logan嗷地一声，瞪圆了眼睛恨不得当场在Scott身上戳出十个八个洞来的凶狠。

不过这突如其来的激痛倒是让昏了头的Logan稍稍找回了些许的清醒。他知道以自己当下的状态想靠自己力量挣脱逃走是不可能的，看着对方异于常人的金棕色眼瞳，Logan就知道自己的对手不是普通的猿人。既然和自己一样是斑类，那就只能赌一赌。

Logan悄悄地释放着自己的魂压，尽管Logan是个轻种，但在战场上用枪林弹雨洗礼过的他，是可以靠着气场逼退中种或是轻重种。

Scott突然笑了，那个笑容里满是嘲讽，异常刺目。他摘下刚才看资料时戴上的眼镜，那一瞬间整个空间都扭曲了。

Logan被压得喘不上来气，眼前的视物感变得极差，像是一切都在他眼前因为高温产生了空气折射，熔化成扭曲诡异的图像。如果是他状态极好的时候，还能勉强斗上一斗兴许能搏到四成胜算。重种，原来这就是他们这个阶级的力量，Logan不甘心地想。

“一个轻种，你到底想反抗些什么呢？”Scott掐着Logan的下巴把他的头扳正，意外地看到了那因自己的魂压已经开始变得涣散的目光中依旧满是不屈。

突然，Logan的身体更红了，四肢脖子甚至是太阳穴，身体所有能使上力气的部位全都青筋暴起。脚趾蜷地死死的，张开绷紧大腿蹬着床褥，用屁股不停的磨蹭着。

Logan的动作太大，甚至把骑在他身上的Scott都掀了下去。

Scott看到Logan突如其来的异样，他立刻收起了自己强悍的魂压，拍打着Logan脸颊试图唤醒他。

结果手刚伸过去，就被Logan一口啃了个正着儿。疼是疼，但是架不住Logan的舌头在里面像扭麻花一样又是舔又是卷的。

Logan现在的模样绝对不是单纯的磕了药，，Scott断定这事儿里肯定有猫腻。

他分开Logan的大腿，果不其然那屁眼上晶晶亮的不只有前列腺液，更多的是从肉穴里不断涌出的大量黏滑的体液。括约肌不再紧绷地坚守阵地，它变得松软富有弹性，一开一合地发出盛情的邀请。Scott赶紧到Logan小腹上那茂密的黑丛中摸索，果不其然一个寸长的术后伤口安静地躺在那里。

“怀虫试验体。”Scott讷讷地说着。

这其实是几年前上级阶层为了使生育能力无比低下的重种斑类们得以繁衍才进行开发的项目。最早那批的试验体选择的是一批被自己的祖国抛弃，即将送往军事法庭接受制裁的轻种斑类军人。这些人中，大部分因为排异反应在巨大的病痛折磨中去世了。剩下的，也因为没有怀虫成活的个体而宣告实验失败。但是项目并没有因此停滞，经过多番改良，最终怀虫项目成功并面向中重种以上阶层进行出售。至于那些失败的残次品在拿到了大笔的赔偿金以后，便彻底的消失在大批对怀虫项目的歌功颂德中。

Scott也是在调查一个案子时，动用了一些关系才拿到了这些资料。

他拧着眉毛一脸凝重地沉思着，要不要把人送到医院去。却被Logan的呻吟打断了思考，同时他人也被Logan的双腿盘住了腰，脚跟碰在了他的屁股上将Scott推向自己。

Scott两手撑在Logan的头旁边，看着Logan用脸去蹭他的手臂。两个人的下半身贴得紧紧的，用来围着Scott下身的浴巾也没什么实际的遮挡作用，两条硬得发疼的阴茎赤裸相对互相磨蹭着。

“你冷静一点，我送你去医院。”嘴里话是说得镇定，但是额头上滚落的汗珠和那双异变得更加明显的眼睛可全露了馅儿。

Logan混乱的脑子里觉得这人可真烦，要干就快点儿，不干就趁早滚蛋。他又提起鼻子闻了闻空气中已经开始变得有些稀薄的荷尔蒙气息，切！重种是了不起，随便释放些自己的骚臭味儿就能让人腿软。虽然一直颠三倒四地在腹诽着这个虽然是他最瞧不上的重种，但其实算得上是自己救命恩人的家伙，Logan还是贪婪地深呼吸着，不愿意放过任何抓住那气味的机会。

空气中荷尔蒙的气味再次变得浓重稠密，灌进肺里融入血液冲进大脑。Logan不由自主地摇着屁股，用淫水泛滥的阴茎去讨好上位者。这跟他的思想和本意无关，是自然界定下的铁律，轻种对重种绝对的服从。

Scott没有动，他在挣扎，用他脑子里仅剩的一丝理智。他无意动用身为重种的绝对力量去霸凌一个身上有伤的病患，但是对这个自己捡回来却一点儿不安分的轻种，他那一直以来被控制得很好的凌虐天性瞬间被点燃。用压倒性的魂压将人逼到了绝境，却也意外发现了这个轻种身上的秘密。

看着Logan这副发情欠人干的样子，Scott有点儿憋气。心说这是碰到了他，如果换成别人，是不是也会肆无忌惮地散发着一身的骚味儿，撅着腚给人操。

不过Scott还是忽略了。一个是没有哪个重种会跟他一个德行，愿意住在这么下九流的街区。另一个是以Logan刚刚表现出的战斗力，普通斑类很难占到便宜。

Scott那边水里来火里去的胡琢磨，可闹了Logan那颗正发情骚浪的心。快要爆炸的阴茎靠着蹭对方完全得不到快慰，身后的洞也湿黏得感到阵阵空虚。这种情况Logan从没遇到过，只好遵从本能的渴望着谁来拿根棒子给自己捅捅。

压在自己身上的王八蛋也没个动静，只知道在那儿拿气味勾引人。气的Logan偏过头去张嘴就是一口，胳膊跟个铁块那么硬，咯的Logan牙疼。但也见了血，疼的Scott直皱眉，身下的阴茎也跟着蹦了两下。

Logan感觉到了下身的动静，他用自己温软的舌头去舔舐流血的伤口，用迷离的眼神注视着在昏暗的灯光下格外锐利的眼睛。

Logan的下巴被人捏着，嘴里闯进来一个十分灵活的家伙跟自己胡搅蛮缠起来。Logan的喉咙里发出满意的咕嘟声，想伸手去把人跟压向自己，却因为被绑住只好抬着上身让自己更加主动。

Scott闻不到自己的味道，鼻息间全是Logan的汗骚味儿。这人正因为自己而发情，屁股里全是为了迎接他的操干而流出的骚水。这个认知让Scott的动作更加的狂野，下手更是越来越没轻没重。从未有过的征服欲在心中燃起，势要让雌伏于身下的人从此离不开自己，只能对着自己发骚发浪。

两根手指直接捅进了又湿又热的身体，毫无阻碍。Logan也只是僵硬了一瞬，便又跟Scott的唇舌纠缠腻歪起来。

寻到了Logan要命的那一点，集中的攻击。Logan叫唤着，挺着屁股迎接快感。从两根手指加到了三根，里面的肉软是软了，可入口还是勒得那么使劲。Scott也等不了了，他即使不想却也不得不承认，他，也因为Logan，进入了发情状态。

他抽出手指，将Logan的大腿屈起折到胸前。“看不出来，你这个年纪居然柔软度还这么好，你说你不欠干谁欠干？”Scott嘴上话说得很难听，想以此来掩饰自己因为太过渴望而变得急色的丑态。手里动作还是尽量的做到温柔，毕竟自己这种算是趁人之危的下流行为。

Scott操进去的时候，叫的甚至比Logan还要大声。他从未有过这样刺激的体验，过往那些再怎么销魂的胡闹跟这具身体给自己带来的快感相比，都成了索然无味的蔗渣。

热是Scott最先感到的，不光是因为发情带来的体温升高，还有因为伤口的炎症而导致的高热。犹如炼狱的业火烧不尽欲望，反而让原罪在灵魂中扎根膨胀。Scott像是要被熔在这具并不妖娆的身体里，滚烫的汗珠从背上滑落。

接着是紧，那馋嘴的肉无比贪婪地绞缠着他的阴茎。他挺进的困难，抽出的更难。那肉穴拒绝着他的入侵，却也拼命的咬住他不让他轻易地离开。Scott用力地干着那处柔软，得到了更紧窒的包围。

两个人都无所顾忌地呻吟着嚎叫着，完全不管在这雨后的长夜中会传到多远。把得到的快感毫无保留地宣之于口，即使再淫秽羞耻也要肆意地宣泄。

Logan嚷着要Scott将手腕上的领带解开，这样被动的做爱即使再爽他Logan也不喜欢。

双手重获自由，自己也被人抱起来架在半空。后背顶着墙，双腿被抬起放在对方的肩头，屁股被一双大手托住，还不停地揉捏把玩。全身的重量都靠两人连接的地方支撑，第一次作为接受的身体就被操到了难以想象的深度。

Logan知道自己完了，彻底的坏了。屁眼里那超乎常人的巨物用着像是要将他干穿的力度使劲儿地操着他，每一次他觉得不能再深了的时候，又在下一次打破了他的天真。好像五脏六腑都被操得移了位，脑子都被那根玩意儿搅成了浆糊。他应该觉得疼的，但是没有。他只想叫唤着，让他进得更深操得更用力。什么狗屁倒灶的事情通通见鬼去，跟眼前这家伙热乎乎地操到他几发才是他现在唯一想做的。

“Log…an…我叫…Logan。”被操得连一句话都说得断断续续。

“Scott。”Scott一边咬着Logan的耳垂，一边吐出自己的名字。

也不管Logan记没记住，便开始更用力的在他体内抽送。Logan的呻吟被撞得断断续续，下身淫乱得不成样子。

快感累积得太过凶猛迅速，Logan抓紧了Scott宽阔的背脊，在那上面流下一道道带血的抓痕。背部的疼痛让Scott变得更加粗暴，每一下都恨不得将自己整个人都干进去。

月色在乌云中朦胧，灯影中两人互相纠缠啃咬的样子，像是有什么解不开的恩仇化不掉的孽债。

——————————————

一直到天光大亮，两人才疲累不堪的睡去。

等到Scott睁开眼睛时已经接近日落时分。

不意外地，身边的枕被早就凉透了。人没影儿了，屋子里哪儿都没动，就不远处浴室里的洗衣机被人掏个乱七八糟，昨晚洗干净的他的衣服被丢在地上。

Scott把脸埋在枕头里笑得淫荡。

他甚至能想象到Logan一边捂着屁股怕留在里面的精液流出来，一边翻着窗户出去仓惶而逃的样子。

回想起昨晚之后的几次，那人跪在他身前掰开自己的屁股让他操还有坐在他身上自己动时的样子。称不上好看的脸，除了壮就没有什么看点满是伤疤的身子，可是浪起来就能让人恨不得把他摁在床上往死里操。

Logan。

慢点儿睡醒了再去找他吧，反正已经给他的全身都涂上了自己的气味。

你跑不出我手心的，这事儿咱没完。

“阿嚏！”Logan吸了吸鼻子，心想：妈的，光顾着跑路，穿着湿衣服怕不是要感冒了……


End file.
